


原创耽美-超市约会

by Loki_LOKIIIIII



Category: Original Work, 原创耽美
Genre: Daddy Dom/Brat, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII
Summary: 原创耽美短篇 一发完（待定）注：蓝衣职场精英攻x便服顾家贴心小可爱受 （顾朝远x沐言）下班后买菜，咖啡， 聊未来（买房），温馨日常。----------＂怎么，要惩罚我吗？＂“回家你就知道后果了。”语毕，男人在沐言的臀部上轻轻拍了下，以示警告。“我很期待哦，daddy。”
Relationships: 顾朝远/沐言
Kudos: 3





	原创耽美-超市约会

**Author's Note:**

> 澄清：  
> 这俩人为我自己创造的角色。  
> 名字都是由我好姐妹们取得。
> 
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。
> 
> 如果你觉得下述故事有点眼熟。
> 
> 1。你那天就在我附近 （这不大有可能就是了）
> 
> 2。你就是那一对 （更不可能了）  
> （但如果你是的话，很抱歉，用了你们来写文。。。）  
> （当然祝你们幸福快乐！！）

＂你看这个怎么样”

沐言举着手里的饼干，摇了摇，开心的样子就像个得到心仪玩具的孩子。他身穿着白色上衣，上面印着可爱卡通的白T恤，下半身穿着灰色的小短裤，白色的帆布鞋搭配着黑色的携带，凸显着鞋带上绑着样式。

阳光可爱的摸样让周遭的人都忍不住看多几眼。

但凡是看多几眼的人都会被男孩身边的男人瞪回去。

“好啊”

男人收回瞪人的视线，将注意力都放在男孩身上。仿佛全世界都不重要，唯独眼前这男孩，他的珍宝。

顾朝远身穿着深蓝色西装， 微微折起的袖口露出了有着些许青筋，左手上的手表若不仔细看便会错过那刻在手表里的行书字体，言。

他认定的唯一。唯一能治得住他的唯一。

看上去就是个职场精英的他此时此刻却是个完美的顾家男人，陪着爱人，为俩人的小窝填满生活用品。

“宝贝，帮我拿个牛奶吧。”

“嗯。”

沐言把手上的饼干放进购物车里，应了顾朝远一声后，转过身去拿左手边架子上的包装牛奶。

拿了两包原味后，沐言小心翼翼地将一包巧克力牛奶放入购物车中，努力不让男人发现他的小动作。

殊不知这一切都被顾朝远看在看里，他故意不猜穿沐言的偷渡行动，任由对方把自己喜欢喝的口味放入购物车里。

就当作是他这星期的小小奖励吧。

＂乖，别喝太多甜的。＂

沐言推着购物车的动作顿了顿，向顾朝远露出大大的笑容，吐了吐舌头。

＂被发现了呀。＂

男人伸手揉了下男孩的黑发，眼神里写满着溺爱。

“我去拿个谷粮，宝宝，乖乖在这里等我。”

“知道了，爸爸。“

听见男孩对自己的称呼，顾朝远愣了下。

这是他们私底下的称呼。

为了俩人的安全，顾朝远作为支配方，沐言的同意下，规定在公共场所或有第三人在场的情况下不得将游戏关系暴露于世。

＂先记着了。＂

沐言再一次向男人吐舌，一副不怕死的样子。

＂等着。＂

目送着顾朝远转身离开，沐言并没有如答应男人一样地留在原地，而是走向冷冻区。

等顾朝远找到沐言时，俩人的购物车里已经装满了各式各样的冰淇淋，巧克力等。

“瞧你，不是说了乖乖等我吗？”

沐言闻言露出灿笑。

＂怎么，要惩罚我吗？＂

“回家你就知道后果了。”

语毕，男人在沐言的臀部上轻轻拍了下，以示警告。

但这似乎没什么用处。

“我很期待哦，daddy。”

沐言微微地靠向男人的手，故意在顾朝远的注视下，蹭了蹭臀部，挑衅十足。

但就在男人准备动手给他小惩罚时，沐言快速地远离顾朝远3步以外。

强制转移话题。

“哎，您说那天我们看的那套房子怎么样？”

顾朝远用着宠溺的眼神看着男孩，默许他的玩闹。

“我觉得挺不错的，方便，就看你了。”

“不行，可不能全看我，不如明天我们再去看多几间？”

沐言停下脚步，转身看向顾朝远，眼里写满的都是认真。

“好，买大点的，最好是有多点位置放你的玩具们。”

男人弯下腰，故意在男孩耳边用气音说道。

“哎，您别。”

顾朝远嘴角上扬，满意地看着男孩发红的耳根。

＇我的男孩真是可爱。＇

＂走吧，结账去。＂

突然出现在视线范围内的女孩却没有让顾朝远感到意外。这姑娘从刚才就一直盯着他们，按耐不住的笑容也出卖了她。顾朝远知道，这孩子发现了什么。

“嘘。”

男人竖起食指，放在双唇前，脸带微笑地看着女孩。

End. (?)

**Author's Note:**

> 没错！那女孩就是我！！
> 
> 难得出个门，买个生活用品。我居然遇到真的一对！！
> 
> 当然，他们只是路人。关系也不会是如我上述写的一样。  
> （如果是的话。。啊啊啊啊www）
> 
> 话说 会不会有人想看他们的故事呀？


End file.
